


Missing Daniel

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom!Jack, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Stargate Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is unable to acknowledge Daniel, their relationship falls apart. Will the disclosure of the Stargate Program change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Janet is alive and is a Colonel and Daniel never ascended. And the SGC and Earth have never encountered the Ori.

## February

“I just think I deserve more, Jack,” Daniel argued.

“You do, Daniel. But I can’t give it to you now.”

Pushing his glasses up, Daniel tried to keep his temper in check. Since Jack’s promotion and subsequent move to Washington two years ago, they’d had to fit their relationship into the weekends either of them could get away and into the few weeks of vacation they’d managed to take together. Phone calls and e-mail allowed them to speak daily.

“What are we waiting for this time?” he asked sarcastically. When they’d been on the same team, Daniel had agreed with the need for secrecy. After Jack’s promotion, ‘don’t’ ask, don’t tell’ had still been in effect, and again, Daniel understood the need to stay under the radar. That asinine policy had been repealed eight months ago and Daniel was tired of living in the shadows.

“Daniel, I’m a three star general. I’m not about to be the highest ranking officer to come out,” Jack declared. “I’ve already spoken to the President and he’s asked me to give him another year.”

“Another year to do what, exactly?”

“He wants to take the Program public, Daniel. I’ve already been offered a civilian position once that happens. In the meantime, my rank allows me to protect the flow of information and to control how we take the Stargate public,” Jack said. “I was planning on bringing you on board,” Jack cajoled.

“Why now?”

“Well, you can take the blame, Daniel. You and SG1. When you killed Baal and the last of the System Lords, you removed the threat to the planet.”

“I’ll be happy to help, Jack. But I’m not willing to put our lives on hold anymore. I want to be here, living with you as your acknowledged partner,” Daniel challenged.

“The President would prefer not have my… sexuality become an issue.”

“So, we’re not talking a year then, are we, Jack? ‘Cause we all know how fast things get done in Washington, right?” demanded Daniel.

“We can live together, but yeah, it’ll be at least a year and probably longer than that before I can openly acknowledge you,” Jack admitted.

Daniel didn’t say a word. He went into the bedroom, grabbed his overnight case, and walked to the door. His hand on the handle, he looked at Jack, smiling wryly. “I’m sorry, Jack. I love you, but I can’t do this anymore.”

Daniel left, pulling the door softly behind him.

Jack was stunned.

He’d never seen Daniel so controlled during an argument of any kind. The sort of arguments where one of them walked out had ended when Jack moved to Washington.

Before his move to the nation’s capital, their disagreements had been epic. One or the other, or both would yell and scream. Doors would slam and on one memorable occasion, bric-a-brac had been thrown. A day or two would pass and one of them would give in, phoning or just showing up at the other’s door.

Over the last two years, both men realized how little time they had to be together and that time became precious. This time, Daniel had stayed for barely three hours before he’d walked out.

Jack called Daniel’s cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. He tried several hotels and even called a couple of people Daniel knew well enough to crash on their couch at the last minute.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Two days later, when Jack finally got hold of Daniel, it was at Daniel’s lab and he was treated politely and professionally. Jack wasn’t surprised at how much it hurt.

Daniel refused to discuss anything personal and their conversation consisted entirely of SGC business.

Daniel would no longer accept his calls at home and if Jack called his cell for anything other than SGC business, Daniel quickly ended the call.

Jack took the hint.

## April

Jack lay in bed, listening to the woman next to him breathing. His groin was sticky and the room reeked of sex.

It was the first time he’d had sex since Daniel had walked out on him. Highly unsatisfactory sex, it was true, but still; a fuck was a fuck.

Jack had tried; he spoke with Daniel daily and tried his home phone at least every other day. But, Daniel refused to talk with Jack about anything other than the Program or the plans to take it public.

Now, Jack was staring into the darkness and instead of basking in the afterglow or gloating over having a beautiful, intelligent woman in his bed, he was trying to work out how he’d ended up in bed with Sam Carter and why it had sucked so badly.

It had taken him forever to come and when he did, there was little joy or even pleasure in it.

Sam had initially been touched when she noticed Jack had turned over a picture on his night table. She could only assume it was a photo of his ex-wife, Sara.

Overwhelmed with tenderness at the thought of Jack spending so many years alone, Sam had flowed into him, her hands and mouth greedy for him.

Sam was to be horribly disappointed. She’d been waiting years to climb into bed with Jack O’Neill and in her fantasies, the sex was fantastic. Passionate, tender and loving.

She’d imagined his rough hands slowly stroking her; wet, lingering kisses and his breath, gusting hotly against her neck while his hard penis pushed into her.

Reality was very different. Reality was Jack not bothering to kiss her, turning his face away every time she tried to kiss him. Reality was Jack indulging in just enough foreplay to get her wet. Reality was also a penis that refused to stay hard.

By the end, Sam prayed for him to hurry up and come so he’d stop pushing into her. He never even noticed when she was no longer wet, or that she didn’t come.

But, she wouldn’t give him up, not him and not her dream. She’d waited too long, sacrificed too much. She figured the sex would get better. It certainly couldn’t get worse.

Sam fell asleep thinking about sheer black lingerie and pole dancing classes.

## May

Sam knocked on the office door, hoping Jack would be pleased to see her. They’d spoken several times over the last few weeks, but it had always been Sam that called.

Jack always apologized for not calling, claiming a heavy workload. Sam accepted his apologies gracefully, determined to make their relationship work.

“Come in.”

“Hi, General. I had to be in Washington for a meeting and I thought I’d stay the weekend. I figured we could catch dinner,” Sam said blushing. She was doing her best not to remember the last time she’d seen Jack.

She had a bag packed with sexy lingerie she hoped would drive Jack nuts. She’d discussed the situation with Janet and Daniel and had been somewhat surprised by their very different reactions.

Janet had told her to take a hint, if the sex was that bad the first time out, then Jack wasn’t the right person for her. It wasn’t a matter of building trust; after ten years of friendship and serving together, the trust was there, but the passion obviously wasn’t. At least not on Jack’s part.

Daniel had listened quietly, not giving her any advice at all. He encouraged her to work on making things better and to do whatever it took to find happiness. She couldn’t help but notice the sadness in his eyes whenever they talked about Jack. Sam tried to encourage him to look for someone, even offering to set him up.

“Dinner?” Jack asked. “Sure. I’m going to be another couple of hours. Do you want to wait?” Jack had no desire to repeat the fiasco of the last time they’d had dinner, but Sam was a friend and he was lonely and missing Daniel. Daniel still wouldn’t talk to him and Jack missed not only his lover but also his friend.

“Uh, I’m gonna go visit my old stomping grounds. How about I come back in three hours?” she said brightly.

Jack grinned, “Sounds like a plan. See you then.”

~*~

They went to dinner and talked shop. Jack was aware of the longing glances Sam threw his way every so often and the way she made of point of touching him now and again.

He knew what was expected of him and he needed to see if there was any way for him to go on with his life. He still had hope Daniel would change his mind, but he was angry and confused. All Jack knew was he wanted Daniel and couldn’t have him.

Jack asked Sam back to the townhouse for coffee. They were both adults and knew coffee meant sex.

It was just as awkward and unfulfilling this time as it was last time, if not more so. The more Sam tried to get Jack interested, the quicker he lost his erection. He blamed exhaustion and it wasn’t really a lie. Jack hadn’t been eating or sleeping well since Daniel had left him.

Sam willing accepted his exhaustion as an answer. It was better than thinking the man she sorta loved didn’t want her.

He’d tried to fuck her, but couldn’t keep it up long enough. Sam would have been happy if he’d gone down on her but he still refused to kiss her. If he couldn’t kiss her mouth, oral sex wasn’t even in the equation.

Jack lied, saying he wasn’t much into kissing. He loved to kiss, but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss Sam. For Jack, kissing was more intimate than fucking and the only person he wanted to share that intimacy with was Daniel.

They gave up and Jack asked Sam to stay, not having the energy to take her anywhere and not wanting her on the streets in the middle of the night.

Jack was beginning to understand just how fucked he was.

~*~

Jack had gotten out of bed the moment he knew Sam was asleep. He quickly showered, feeling dirty.

Pulling on a pair of sweats, he headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink, trying not to think of the poor showing he’d made in bed. He had been anything but stiff.

Couldn’t keep it up it his life depended on it.

He knocked back his Scotch and poured another equally large one. Drank that and poured another. And another.

He’d made arrangements to take the day off, thinking that maybe he and Sam would spend some quality time together. At least that had been his intention.

Jack poured off some more Scotch, getting more and more upset. Daniel had not only left him high and dry, the bastard had ruined him for anyone else.

Jack had to call him and tell him. He’d talk to the fucking answering machine if he had to, but Daniel was gonna listen at least once. He’d never given Jack any say in breaking up and worse, he’d taken his friendship with him.

He listened to the phone ring, heard Daniel’s voice and waited for the beep.

“Danny, are ya there, Danny? I wish you’d pick up, baby. I need to talk to you. Please, Danny,” he begged.

He heard Daniel pick up and gave him no time to yell at him for calling in the middle of the night.

“How could you leave me? Don’t you know how much I love you? I would never leave you, Danny,” he whispered drunkenly.

In Colorado, Daniel had picked up when he recognized Jack’s voice. It was after 1:00 AM in Colorado and Jack had never called in the middle of the night. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

~*~

Sam awoke and realized she was alone. She wondered where Jack was. She looked around and saw it was after 03:00 hundred hours. There was no light coming from the bathroom, but there was a dim ribbon of light coming from under the door.

She silently got out of bed and opened the door, listening. She could have not said why she felt the need for stealth but she trusted her instincts.

She crept carefully along the hallway, realizing the light was coming from the living room. She stopped when she heard Jack talking, taking up a position where she could hear every word yet not be seen. She could hear the pain and the tears in his voice.

~*~

“What’s wrong? Are you kidding me? I’m fucking falling apart, Danny. I miss you.”

“Jack, you’ve been drinking,” Daniel said. All the ‘Danny’s’ were hurting him. Jack rarely called him Danny outside of the bedroom. Memory assaulted him, as he recalled the way his lover would gasp ‘Danny’ when he was coming or when he would hold him and softly tell him how much he was loved.

Almost as if he could read Daniel’s mind, Jack responded to the charge of drinking, “I know. I remember.”

“I want you to hang up and go to bed.”

“Can’t,” Jack said, his voice a pitiful lament.

“Why not?”

“Carter’s there.”

“Well, I’m sure she won’t mind, Jack. She wants you in bed,” Daniel gently explained.

“I kinda figured that one out on my own, Danny. I don’t want her, I want you, babe. Please, Danny, come home.”

“How about we talk when you’re not drunk?” Daniel suggested.

“Uh-uh, won’t work. You won’t talk to me anymore. You promised you’d always be my friend, Danny. You lied to me.”

“I’m still your friend, Jack. I just need some more time.”

“You’re all I can think about, babe. I’m still in love with you, Danny. I don’t know how to stop being in love with you,” he admitted.

“Jack, please. Put the phone down and go to sleep.” Daniel requested.

There was no answer and Daniel called Jack’s name a few times before he hung up. He figured Jack had fallen asleep.

~*~

Sam heard Jack lightly snoring and poked her head past the wall to take a look. Jack was passed out.

Walking over to the couch, she saw the bottle of Scotch and the phone still cradled by Jack’s ear.

She bent down to sniff his breath and caught the heavy smell of alcohol. Carefully removing the phone from Jack’s hand, she hung it up and returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

Shaking with anger, wondering how, how the fuck Daniel could do this to her, knowing the way she felt about Jack; she put her clothes on top of the sexy black number she had thought would drive Jack nuts.

Gathering her belongings, she stuffed them into her overnight case, eyes busy scanning the room for anything she may have forgotten.

Her eye fell upon the overturned picture frame. Laughing sarcastically at her previous assumption, she turned it and saw a photo of Daniel. He was dressed in his blue meet and greet suit, the dark blue of the suit doing wonderful things for his eyes. The camera had caught him, mid-smile, his eyes soft and dreamy.

This is who Jack saw every night before he turned off his light and fell asleep.

Except for the two nights she’d spent in his bed.

Feeling sick, she sat on clumsily on the side of the bed and tried to make sense of the evidence.

Jack and Daniel

Daniel and Jack.

A hundred memories slammed into her head, ten years of memories, and she felt dizzy.

Jack and Daniel were lovers – of course they were. They’d been lovers for years. She didn’t know how the fuck she’d missed it.

She was the interloper here.

Her anger gone, she realized her carefully nourished fantasy of Jack was just that – a fantasy.

Hearing Jack pleading with Daniel and near tears had been difficult. She never thought to see Jack O’Neill so – so reduced. In his pain, he’d reached out for her and she’d been too blind to see he was hurting and needed a friend, not a lover.

She needed to put her ego aside and be a friend to Jack. Daniel too, if he’d let her, but right now, Jack was passed out in the living room, drunk off his ass.

There was no one but her to take care of him.

~*~

Jack woke to the smell of coffee and a pounding headache. His stomach wasn’t feeling so hot either.

Groaning, he stumbled to the bathroom and got into a cold shower. He turned on the hot water after a few minutes under the cold spray.

He dressed and went out to the kitchen, dreading facing Sam. He’d just have to take his medicine and count on ten years of friendship to see him through.

“Good morning, Sir,” Sam said brightly when she caught sight of him.

“Sir, Sam?”

“Yeah, about that…” she began. “I, uh, I… overheard your conversation with Daniel last night and I’m okay with everything. There’s no need for a conversation about anything. I’d appreciate it if we could just -- forget about the last few weeks, y’know – pretend it never happened?” Sam said in a rush.

“I could do that,” he said slowly.

She slid a glass of orange juice and coffee to him and added bacon to the pan on the stove. She cracked six eggs, adding three slices of American cheese to the bowl before she began beating them.

Jack followed her movements, amazed she was sticking around to make breakfast for him. He hadn’t exactly been fair to her. “I’m sorry, Sam. You’re a good friend and I shouldn’t have involved you in this.”

“Jack, if anyone’s owed an apology, it’s you. I… I didn’t see it and I should’ve. Do you mind telling me how long?”

“Six years. But he left me because my position still won’t allow me to acknowledge him. I’m going to be calling the President later on today. He asked me to do one last job, but if it means I lose Daniel, I plan on putting in for immediate retirement,” he confided.

“You mean because of the Stargate?”

“Yeah, the goddamn Stargate. I love it and I hate it, Sam. It brought Daniel to me and now it’s keeping us apart. The fucking Stargate and Daniel are the only reasons I’m still alive. But the fact is, I can’t afford to come out. My rank would guarantee some pretty in-depth scrutiny.”

“If I can do anything to help…” she offered.

“Thanks, Sam.”

~*~

Jack didn’t have a long wait before the President’s aide escorted him to the oval office.

President Hayes was just ending a phone call and he motioned for Jack to have a seat.

“Can I get you some coffee, Jack,” he said, hanging up.

“No thank you, Sir. I may not be here long enough to drink it.”

“So, tell me what’s on your mind, General,” said the President, the use of Jack’s title a signal to get down to business. Henry had a good idea what Jack wanted and why and he had a counter offer.

He kept his ear pretty closed to the ground and he’d heard the latest scuttlebutt surrounding Jack. He’d been expecting Jack’s call from the moment he’d heard the latest rumors.

“Sir, I know I promised I’d put off my retirement until the Stargate was taken public, but that’s a promise I’m going to have to break. I’d be willing to stay on as a civilian if you want me to, but I won’t do it as a General,” he announced.

“May I ask you why not?” Henry asked, wanting to confirm his inside information.

“Sir, I’ve served my country the whole of my adult life and it’s been a privilege. With all due respect, I’m tired of putting the needs of the country ahead of my personal needs.”

“Does this have to do with Doctor Jackson?” President Hayes asked.

“It does and it doesn’t, Sir. Doctor Jackson and I are no longer together. My inability to acknowledge him became an issue. I’m hoping my retirement will rectify that situation,” Jack explained.

When President Hayes had tapped Jack to head up Homeworld Security, he’d felt it incumbent upon him to reveal his relationship with Daniel. To Henry’s credit, the information hadn’t affected his decision.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jack,” the President said, handing Jack a letter. “This came across my desk two days ago and it may be the solution to your problem.”

Jack read the letter, looked at the President with a raised eyebrow and inquired, “Do you think they have a shot?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not willing to find out,” Henry responded, his voice harsh.

The letter detailed the Vice President’s involvement with the NID and their plans to take control of the Stargate Program once it became public.

“How are you planning on addressing this, Henry?” Jack asked, handing back the letter.

“I’m going to cut Kinsey off at the knees, Jack, but I’ll need your help.”

“I’m happy to help, but there’s that pesky retirement thing,” Jack reminded the President.

“Jack, I’ve done nothing else for two days other than think of ways out of this. Of course, it all depends on your cooperation. I think my plan will help your situation as well,” Henry said.

“How?”

Thankful Jack was willing to listen, Henry asked, “How close are we to being able to disclose the Program?”

“Truthfully? You know we targeted October or November, but we could be ready by August. Daniel’s already given me his analysis on expected ramifications for the public; the good, the bad, and the ugly. It’s not going to matter when we disclose the Stargate; whatever shit is gonna hit the fan is gonna hit it.” Jack had fast tracked as much as possible, hoping he might be allowed to turn the project over to someone else.

“I read his report and that’s pretty much what I figured. Here’s what I was thinking: You take the Program public in August and then after all the fireworks die down, I assign you as commander of the SGC.

“By that time, the public will know you and trust you and they won’t accept anyone else in charge of the Stargate, which takes care of Kinsey and the NID. In the meantime, you’ll be too busy running the SGC to be in front of the cameras, which takes the spotlight off of you. And that, hopefully, will go some way in solving your problems with Doctor Jackson,” Henry proposed.

He knew how powerful a figure Jack O’Neill would make to the viewing audience, even if Jack didn’t have a clue. His good looks and strong, commanding presence, combined with his exploits would have the media eating out of his hand.

“With all due respect, Sir, it’ll probably be some time before all the – fireworks – die down. You’re also assuming the public will want me in charge of the Stargate. And I don’t see how me running the SGC will solve my problems with Doctor Jackson,” Jack griped, as he listed some of the foreseeable obstacles to the President’s plan.

 

“That’s why your second in command will be at your side for every press conference. By the time you take command of the SGC, he’ll be almost as well known to the press and the public as you are. And, Jack, believe me when I say, the media and the public are gonna love you, ” Henry countered Jacks arguments. “By that point, hopefully, you won’t be under constant media scrutiny. And even if you are, it won’t matter because you’ll be a hero, not to mention, being gay is no longer an issue. And you and Doctor Jackson can openly acknowledge your relationship.”

“Ah. And who did you have in mind for my 2IC?” Jack asked, knowing there were certain choices he’d reject.

“Colonel Paul Davis. From my weekly status reports, he seems to be doing an exemplary job. He’s trustworthy and has experience dealing with the press.”

“There’s one problem with that, Henry. I think Colonel Carter might be expecting that position.” Carter wouldn’t be his choice for 2IC despite their friendship, but her record would support her claim to the spot.

“I was planning on putting her in charge of the technology department. She can oversee every bit of it, do research or whatever else she wants to do in that capacity. Hell, she can be the head of R&D in Nevada if she wants. I won’t make her second in command at the SGC though, and it’s not because you’re sleeping with her,” Henry assured Jack.

Jack’s face flushed at this, “You heard about that, huh?”

Chuckling, Henry answered, “Not much gets by me, Jack. The tech department isn’t a punishment for Colonel Carter. Even if you weren’t sleeping with her, she’s just not the right person for the job.”

“Well, you’ll be happy to know, I’m not seeing her anymore. Let’s just call it an… an aberration on my part,” Jack confessed.

Henry was willing overlook much where Jack was concerned. When he’d tapped Jack for his post in Washington, he’d been more than a little surprised to discover his relationship with Doctor Jackson. Before that time, Jack had been so well protected, not even a hint of any impropriety had come his way.

He considered the sometimes difficult to deal with and frequently insubordinate man, a hero. When he’d found out about the Program and Jack’s role in saving the planet on countless occasions, he had been genuinely impressed.

Allowing Jack his personal foibles and overlooking any indiscretions was a small price to pay for keeping the man at the helm of the Stargate. Henry needed Jack in order to keep the NID away from the Stargate and was willing to do almost anything to keep him.

Henry grinned slyly and said, “I was also thinking Doctor Jackson would be happy overseeing the cultural aspect of the Program, once it’s become public. Not only does the history of this planet need to be rewritten, we’ll need someone to interpret all those other cultures we’ve yet to encounter.”

The mandate of the Program had been focused on gathering weapons and technology, often neglecting the cultural. He was willing to incorporate the cultural and modify the SGC’s mandate.

Jack thought of how often Daniel had vocalized his displeasure when the search for weapons and technology had become more of a priority than anything Daniel considered important. “I think Doctor Jackson would approve,” he allowed.

Suddenly serious, Henry asked, “Is this a plan you can live with, Jack? It means staying in the military, but you’ll be where Doctor Jackson is. I honestly don’t think your relationship will matter to anyone in the long run and you’ll be able to acknowledge him.”

“May I have a few days to think about it?” Jack wanted to know. He knew his decision would largely hinge on what Daniel wanted.

“Take four days, Jack. Go to Colorado and discuss it with Doctor Jackson. Then get your ass back here and get back to work.”

Jack stood and saluted, “Sir, Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” He turned smartly and left the room, Henry laughing behind him.

~*~

Entering the waiting car, Jack directed the driver to his townhouse. He called his aide and instructed him to have a plane fueled and ready to go to Peterson in three hours.

His next call was to the real estate agent who had handled the sale of his house in the Springs when he’d moved to Washington.

“Cindy Roberts, here!,” came the perky voice Jack remembered.

“Cindy, this is Jack O’Neill.”

“General, how are you? What can I do for you ?”

“There’s a possibility I may be moving back to the Springs. I’m thinking of building, but I’ll want a few acres. Is that doable?”

“I just happen to have two undeveloped lots in the Black Forest area if you’re interested. The developer recently built eight luxury homes in the same area and then ran into some financial trouble.”

“How big are the lots?” Jack asked. The houses in the Black Forest neighborhood generally sat on five acres.

“One lot is ten acres and the other one is fifteen. They both have at least an acre of woods and one of them has a one and a half acre fishing pond. There’s a creek that runs through both properties. Both the lots are backed by heavy forest and are zoned for horses. Oh, and get this, the land on both lots are already cleared for building,” Cindy gushed, as she listed all the amenities.

“Manmade or natural pond,” Jack demanded.

“Natural, General O’Neill, we are talking about the Black Forest,” she quickly replied.

“Fish?” he wanted to know.

“Carp and trout,” she answered triumphantly.

“I’m going to be in Colorado tomorrow. What time could you be available to show me both properties?”

“For you, General, I’ll be available at whatever time you need me to be,” she flirted. Cindy didn’t often have handsome, single men as clients and although happily married, it was impossible to resist flirting with Jack.

“Let’s say I’ll be at your office by 14:00 hundred hours,” Jack decided. He hoped he could convince Daniel to come see the properties with him. If all went well, the home he intended building would be Daniel’s home as well.

When Jack’s car pulled up in front of his townhouse, he ordered the driver to wait. He went and quickly packed a small overnight case, pulling a stuffed 8X10 manila envelope from his desk.

The envelope, which Jack called his ‘house ideas file’, was stuffed with pictures Jack had cut out of magazines. Pictures of homes, home designs and various interiors Jack admired. He pulled out another, larger envelope, which contained blueprints representing the house Jack wanted built.

Several years ago, Jack had spent a week with his childhood friend, Gabe Cutler, who happened to be an architect. At the time, Daniel had been on a two week mission with SG11. Jack had once helped him out of a somewhat compromising situation and he insisted on drawing up a set of blueprints based on Jack’s ideas.

Jack had been planning the perfect retirement home since he realized he was in love with Daniel. A home that he hoped would reflect both their personalities and be suited to all their varied interests. He’d never shared that dream with Daniel and he wondered if it would have made a difference.

He sent a silent plea to the universe that it would make a difference now.

~*~

Jack was greeted by one and all when he strolled into the mountain. He’d been well liked when he led SG1 and had been very popular as the SGC’s commander. His replacement, Hank Laundry had some big shoes to fill, just as Jack had, following in George Hammond’s footsteps.

Jack stopped by Hank’s office first; bringing him up to speed on the new schedule for public disclosure, reiterating the need for secrecy and explaining why. He didn’t let Hank in on the President’s decision to replace him once the Program went public.

Jack knew Hank was smart enough to figure out which way the wind was blowing without Jack needing to spell it out.

Jack also let him know he was in Colorado on personal business and had just dropped by for a visit.

Bidding Hank a jovial goodbye, Jack headed for Daniel’s office, stopping every so often to exchange greetings with SGC personnel.

Daniel’s door was open and Jack knocked as he entered. “Hey, Daniel.”

Daniel looked up in surprise. “Hi, Jack.”

“Daniel, I know you’d prefer not to talk to me unless it’s about SGC business, but I need a favor from you. Two of them actually,” Jack said, trying to keep any signs of pleading from his voice.

“Sure, Jack,” Daniel agreed. He was tired of fighting with Jack. What did it matter anyway? Jack had obviously taken the first steps to move on with his life. He couldn’t blame Jack; after all, he wasn’t the one who had ended the relationship.

“Thank you, Daniel. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. Please have lunch with me tomorrow and then I want your opinion on something. Will you do that for me?”

“Okay, what time?”

“We’ll leave here at 11:00 hundred hours. Any preference for food?”

“No, not really,” Daniel said.

“How about Walter’s Bistro, then? I have an appointment at 14:00 hundred hours right up the block and I’d like you to come with me.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you topside then,” Daniel answered, his attention already back on his current translation.

Jack sighed after he left Daniel’s office. He’d hoped Daniel would suggest having dinner. Jack supposed he’d have to be grateful his former lover agreed to accompany him tomorrow.

Jack made his way to the VIP room that was always kept in reserve for him and called Walter’s Bistro to make sure they’d be able to order from the dinner menu during tomorrow’s lunch. He showered and then sorted through his house ideas file.

He spent an hour putting the file in order and then turned on the TV for some mindless entertainment before he was tired enough to sleep.

~*~

The drive to the Bistro was quiet. Jack hadn’t wanted to start a discussion Daniel could easily walk away from.

Daniel and Jack were the first lunch customers and they were handed both the lunch and dinner menus.

They took some time to decide on their meals, perusing both menus carefully. They both decided on the grilled Colorado lamb rack with wild mushroom and blue cheese bread pudding. Jack decided to start with fried eggplant stuffed with herbed goat cheese and Daniel ordered the braised escargot and lobster.

Jack also ordered a bottle of Chateau St. Jean Cing Cepages from Sonoma County. It wasn’t the most expensive wine on the list, but at two hundred and fifty bucks, it came close.

Jack began quietly explaining the President’s plan as soon as their waiter left. Daniel listened, asking a question every now and then.

They continued talking during their meal, until Daniel knew every detail Jack did. They only thing Jack didn’t tell Daniel about was his decision to retire in order to be able to acknowledge him. Jack knew that retirement wouldn’t be his first choice unless Daniel retired along with him. Given the President’s intent to expand the SGC’s mandate, retirement for Daniel was now years away.

Jack hadn’t missed the brief look of dismay that crossed Daniel’s face when he discovered Jack would once again be running the SGC.

The conversation was momentarily put on hold as the two men decided on dessert. They both opted for the lemon curd cheesecake and coffee.

Daniel studied Jack’s face curiously. “Jack, how does this change anything between us?” he wanted to know.

“I don’t know that it does, Daniel. I’m just asking you to think about it for now.” Jack didn’t want to push Daniel. He was hoping the fact he was willing to purchase land and build a home for them both would show his commitment to Daniel.

Jack took care of the bill and they walked to the real estate office one block up. Cindy was waiting for him and Jack introduced Daniel as they climbed into her Ford Explorer.

Cindy drove north to the Black Forest and drove another fifteen minutes until they reached a large empty track of land. “The two lots are adjacent, so it’s only a matter of which one you want,” she explained.

Jack and Daniel exited the car and walked onto the lots to look around. Jack could see the house sitting just there and he tried to describe it for Daniel.

Daniel could easily see the house from Jack’s description, just as he could see Jack and Sam living there.

They continued to look over the property and Jack was delighted when he found the pond. He thought he could easily build a fishing shack that would allow him to think he was in the rugged environment of Minnesota.

“So, what do you think, Danny?

Jack missed the brief look of pain that crossed Daniel’s face with the use of his very intimate nickname. It had been bad enough during Jack’s drunken phone call and hearing it now with a sober Jack reminded Daniel of everything he’d given up.

“I think you’d be very happy here, Jack,” he said softly.

“Do you think you could be happy here, Daniel?”

“Jack, -- please -- don’t do this. I – I don’t know that anything’s changed. I think the military and the fate of the planet are always gonna come first for you. I can’t live in hiding anymore. It’s just not enough,” he pleaded with Jack.

“I was thinking we’d live here together,” Jack said quietly.

“And you really think they’d let you?” Daniel demanded.

“Yeah, Daniel, I do. All I’m asking for is a chance. Please, Daniel. Give me a chance to prove myself to you,” Jack begged.

“What about Sam?”

“That’s over. It was pretty much over before it started. Chalk it up to grief and loneliness,” Jack explained. He’d made a mistake, but Daniel had walked away first. Sam had been nothing more than an expression of his anger and frustration.

“I want to believe you, Jack. I do. It’s just…” Daniel trailed off, unable to express himself and unwilling to call Jack a liar. He knew Jack believed what he was saying, but he thought Jack was being naïve.

“Promise me you’ll think about it, Daniel. Please.”

Jack was devastated and it showed. He’d been counting on the commitment of building a house together to speak for him.

“I’ll think about it,” Daniel promised.

The ride back to the real estate was uncomfortably quiet. Cindy didn’t know what went wrong, but it was more than apparent something had. She dropped Jack and Daniel off by their car, promising she’d give Jack some time to think about the property.

Arriving back at the SGC, Jack asked Daniel to wait while he retrieved his house ideas file along with the blueprints.

Handing the both envelopes to Daniel, Jack said, “I should have showed you this a long time ago, Daniel. Look at it before you make your decision.”

“I will, Jack. Um… I’m gonna get back to work,” he said, wanting nothing more than to get away from the sadness he saw on Jack’s face.

As he walked away, Jack whispered, “I love you, Daniel.”

Jack went back into his room to pack his few belongings and to arrange a ride back to Washington ASAP.

~*~

When Daniel hadn’t called him after a week, Jack called Cindy and thanked her for her time.

He threw himself into his work, returning home each night so exhausted, he only had enough energy to shower before falling into bed.

Two weeks after his visit, Jack made another attempt to change Daniel’s mind. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t pressure Daniel, but he couldn’t help himself.

He called Daniel at home, begging for another chance.

When Daniel hung up on him, Jack took out his bottle of Scotch and ten years worth of photographs and ended up drunk and crying, surrounded by images of Daniel.

He felt obligated to the President to stick it out for at least a year. Henry had shown a great deal of trust in him and he wanted to show his gratitude.

Jack was also thinking of Daniel. If he could give him the ‘meaning of life’ stuff, give him the true gift of the Stargate, he would.

Jack had decided to rent an apartment in Colorado Springs for the year he planned on running the SGC. He’d retire for good after that and move to his cabin in Minnesota. There was no point in staying any longer than a year if he didn’t have Daniel.

He was finally starting to accept Daniel was gone for good.

## June

Daniel couldn’t face calling Jack and so, he didn’t. After the last middle of the night phone call, Jack had stopped calling him, even for the purposes of bringing the Program public. If there were any questions he needed to answer, Paul was the person he answered to.

He had looked through the file Jack had given him and he was touched Jack had spent so much time and energy planning for their future. Daniel felt that future never would have come to pass, so he put the file away with all the other mementos of their relationship.

Three weeks after Jack’s visit, Sam came to visit him at home. She’d just returned from Washington and this was the first opportunity they’d had to catch up in several weeks.

Daniel poured them two glasses of wine and they made themselves comfortable on his couch.

“Daniel, I need to apologize to you,” she began.

Daniel, expecting to hear about her latest date with Jack or the latest developments in taking the Program public, was startled.

“For what, exactly?” he asked her.

“I swear, Daniel, I didn’t know. If I had, I never would have…”

“Didn’t know what, Sam,” Daniel interrupted.

“That you and Jack were together. You never told me and I – I just didn’t see it. I’m sorry. I’ve known you and Jack over ten years, now and I guess – maybe – I didn’t want to see it,” Sam acknowledged.

“We couldn’t exactly tell anyone, Sam. That’s not your fault. And anyway, we’re not together anymore. I know Jack said it was over between the two of you, but it doesn’t have to be,” he said, ignoring her apology.

“Yes, Daniel. It does have to be. Over, I mean. I admit, I harbored a fantasy of Jack for years, but he’s not in love with me. He never has been and never will be. He’s in love with you and you’re breaking his heart,” she informed him. Sam hadn’t talked to Daniel about any of the events that occurred last month. She’d been too busy thinking of a way to fix things and to make it up to him.

“Jack’s tough, Sam. I refuse to live in the shadows anymore. I need to have a relationship with someone who’s not ashamed of me.”

“You are one selfish bastard, Daniel Jackson!” Sam shouted. She loved Daniel like a brother and wasn’t about to let him act like a total ass. If she could help bring two of the most important men in her life some happiness, she would.

“Jack’s never been ashamed of you. He HAD to keep the relationship quiet,” she continued.

“Got some news for ya, Sam. Don’t ask, don’t tell was repealed months ago,” Daniel hissed out, angrily, getting up to pace the length of his living room.

“Did it ever occur to you that Jack felt protecting the Program was slightly more important than being the poster boy for the rainbow coalition? And, as I’ve found out recently, there were plenty of people who did know about the two of you. They chose to protect you both with the understanding that Jack would be discreet,” she blasted a stunned Daniel.

“Oh, and one more thing, Daniel,” she said, witheringly, “Jack had every intention of acknowledging you. He was all set to retire so he could do just that. The President offered you both a better deal.”

Her recent trip to Washington had been quite eye opening, as had the conversations she’d had with Jack, Paul and General Hammond who had been in Washington to lend his support for the public disclosure of the Program.

“Wha…” Daniel said, plopping down heavily onto the couch, and then drained his glass of wine.

“That’s right, Daniel. He was gonna retire so he could acknowledge you. That’s what Jack told me. I’m worried about Jack and so is the President. As are Teal’c and Janet and Paul Davis and General Hammond.”

Sam didn’t tell him that when the President offered her the technology department, he’d wanted to make sure she could work with Jack given their recent history, or that she had overheard Jack’s drunken early morning conversation. She didn’t want to hurt Daniel any more than she already had.

Before Daniel could respond, his doorbell rang. He got up to answer it and wasn’t all that surprised to see Teal’c, Janet, Colonel Davis and General Hammond.

He moved aside to let them enter and went to get a beer for George, a glass of juice for Teal’c and glasses of wine for Paul and Janet. He leaned his head against the refrigerator, jumping when he heard Sam enter the kitchen.

“An intervention, Sam? Isn’t that a little over the top?”

“We’re your friends, Daniel. None of us want to see you make what could possibly be the biggest mistake of your life. And we all care about Jack,” she stated.

Daniel and Sam handed out the drinks and Sam went to sit next to Teal’c. The five of them were lined up on Daniel’s couch and it looked like a firing squad.

Daniel thought it might just be better to get it over with. He took a seat opposite them and began, “Okay, Sam’s read me the riot act, whose turn is it now?”

“That would be me, son,” General Hammond called out.

“Does Jack know you guys are doing this?”

“No, Doctor Jackson, he doesn’t. And if he did know, he’d be angry with all of us. But that’s not what we’re here to discuss. If you’ll allow me to continue? “He questioned.

Daniel nodded his head.

“About five years ago, I became aware of the unusually close relationship you and Jack shared. I called him into my office to discuss it with him. Would you like to know what he said?”

“Um, yeah, actually, I would.”

“He offered to transfer off the team, take a desk job, or retire. He told me he didn’t care one way or the other, but he wasn’t giving you up because he was in love with you,” the General divulged.

“You’ve known about us for five years?” Daniel gasped.

“Me too, Daniel. I’m your doctor, so I’ve known nearly from the start,” Janet chimed in, snickering as she recalled Jack’s embarrassment when she’d warned him to be careful with Daniel.

“As have I, DanielJackson,” Teal’c broke in. “The love in O’Neill’s eyes when he looked at you was plain to see.”

Sam blushed at Teal’c’s statement. She hadn’t seen and was only now starting to understand how self-involved she’d been. Granted, Jack and Daniel had been discreet, but SG1 were as close as family.

“How come you never said anything?” Daniel addressed the General, Janet and Teal’c.

“Jack wanted to stay on SG1 and he promised he’d keep your relationship well under the radar. As long as he did so, I saw no reason to intervene,” George explained.

“I see. What about you, Teal’c?”

“It was my understanding the Tau’ri military did not sanction such relationships. It was not my place to speak of the esteem in which you held each other.”

“Don’t look at me, Daniel. I didn’t ask and Jack didn’t tell,” Janet said sweetly.

“Paul? I have to say, I’m surprised to see you here.”

“If the General knew I was here, he’d bust me down to Captain,”

“So, why are you here, Paul?”

“Daniel, I’ve considered you a friend for years. I have a great deal of respect for General O’Neill and frankly, I’m worried about him. I’ve seen him in just about every mood you can think of, but lately, it seems as though he’s – given up,” Paul confessed.

“And you think that has to do with me?” Daniel asked.

“You forget how closely I’ve worked with him over the last two years, Daniel. I know how much time you’ve spent on the phone with each other and how excited he gets when you come to visit and how much he looks forward going to Colorado.”

“What are you all trying to accomplish here?” Daniel asked. He really couldn’t see the point.

“Daniel, do you love Jack?” Sam asked.

Daniel didn’t know how to answer her. Of course he loved Jack. Had loved him for years. Was _in_ love with him. Daniel just knew he wanted to be able to openly live his life with Jack and he didn’t think that would ever happen.

Daniel stared at the people on his couch. They were friends, family when you got right down to it. And that’s when it hit him.

His friends and family did know about his relationship with Jack. What difference did it make if the guy who waited on them or if the clerk at Target knew about them or not?

None. It made no difference.

Daniel had been waiting for a grand gesture on Jack’s part. One that would announce to the world they were together.

Jack _had_ made that gesture, only Daniel had been too lost in self-pity to see it.

He looked at Sam, a huge smile on his face, and exclaimed, “Of course I love Jack!” He leapt out of his seat to give her a hug and a resounding kiss. “Don’t any of you go anywhere. I’m gonna need your help,” he shouted, running from the room.

Teal’c, an unusually smug look on his face, nodded his head and said, “Our work here is done.”

Janet smiled and agreed with him.

Daniel returned to the room, his laptop under his arm and the blueprints in his hands. He gave the laptop and the blueprints to Sam and told her to find the best contractor in Colorado and Gabe Cutler, who was listed as the architect on the building plans.

He grabbed his phone and got the number for Cindy Roberts. When he found out both properties were still available, he extracted her promise that she’d be at his house by the end of the day so he could give her a check, securing both lots. Once Cindy heard that he wanted both lots, she offered to move in with him in order hold his hand during the entire process if he wanted.

George had pulled out his cell phone and was contacting one of the lawyers who worked for the Air Force Academy.

Getting a loan to build the house would just be a matter of filling out the paperwork. Daniel planned to buy the property outright. Daniel made an excellent living and he’d never had much time to spend the money he made. Jack’s credit report was up to date as well.

The next day, General Landry was bought into the loop.

Between two Generals, three Colonels and one imposing Jaffa bringing pressure to bear, an appointment to sign loan papers and the various deeds and titles was scheduled a mere two weeks after the intervention.

Teal’c had so intimidated the contractor, that he was willing to break ground the moment the ink was dry on the endless paperwork.

Daniel couldn’t sign off on any of the paperwork alone since he’d made Jack a co-owner, as well as a co-signer on the loan. He wanted the land and the house to belong to the both of them. He had a plan but he would need Paul’s assistance.

## July

Jack looked at his watch and sighed. It would be hours before he’d be able to escape his office and his irritatingly helpful aide, not to mention the SGC’s future 2IC, Davis.

He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about his cabin. He honestly didn’t think he’d make it till the end of August. He’d spoken with the President a few days ago, regretfully telling him he’d be unable to fulfill his end of the deal. He thanked Henry for his understanding and let him know he would not be able to take part in any of the upcoming press conferences either.

Jack may have accepted Daniel was gone from his life but it didn’t stop him from slowly falling apart. He missed Daniel more than he thought possible. He’d tried, tried to get Daniel back, tried to get on with his life.

It wasn’t working. The last time Jack had been this brokenhearted was after he’d lost his son. There would be no Daniel Jackson to save him this time.

He wasn’t eating or sleeping properly and hadn’t been for months. His weight loss and poor appearance were becoming more noticeable.

His biggest fear was, that if he went back to the SGC, Daniel would make a point of being with someone else, showing Jack what he’d given up for the sake of duty. He wasn’t about to stick around to see Daniel enter into a new relationship. And he knew it was only a matter of time. He wouldn’t do that to himself.

He was barely holding it together. He promised himself he’d be on the road to Minnesota on the eve of the press conference taking the Stargate public. Maybe the clean air and slower pace of living would help heal him.

The President had been shocked at Jack’s appearance when he’d seen him several days ago. In the five weeks since Jack had gone to Colorado to talk with Daniel, Jack had lost even more weight and looked gaunt. The deep circles under his eyes spoke of his need for sleep.

Jack’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come,” he barked.

Colonel Davis entered and stood at attention, waiting for Jack to acknowledge him.

“At ease, Davis. What can I do for you?” Jack said wearily.

“Sir, I’ve just gotten off the phone with the President and he ordered me to send you home,” Paul said uneasily.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No, Sir, I’m not. He told me to tell you to check your e-mail.”

Jack did so and sure enough there was an e-mail from President Hayes. Jack opened it and read it, his mouth gaping in embarrassment. The President wanted Jack to take forty-eight hours downtime, starting immediately.

Jack sighed again. He would have preferred to work so he didn’t have the time to think, but he needed some time off desperately. He was beyond exhausted, stressed and depressed. He also needed a few nutritious meals.

Paul saw Jack take in his orders and said, “”Your car is waiting to take you home, General. I’ve also taken the liberty of ordering some food, which is in the car. All you need to do is heat it.”

Jack took a moment to close his computer and gather his briefcase. “Thank you, Paul,” he told the other man.

In the car, Jack found two large boxes filled with aluminum trays, presumably filled with food, based on the odors emanating from the boxes. His stomach grumbled in hunger.

For the first time in weeks, Jack actually felt he could eat a full meal, without nausea striking two or three bites in.

They arrived at the townhouse and his driver insisted on carrying both boxes in for him. Jack didn’t have the energy to object, or to help. Jack thanked the driver and locked the door after him.

Jack removed his jacket and tie, flinging them over a chair, for once not bothering to hang them. He unbuttoned his shirt as he entered his bedroom, heading straight for the shower.

He washed efficiently and quickly, strolling naked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry. When he moved to turn down his bed, he froze in disbelief.

He’d imagined seeing Daniel in his bed so often, he was reluctant to believe his eyes now. This vision of Daniel was moving to take him in his arms and Jack held him back.

“Oh my god, Jack. Didn’t anybody see what was happening? I’m sorry, babe. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“S’kay, Danny. I’m fine, just a bit tired.”

“Get into bed, Jack. Now,” Daniel said sternly. “I’m going to heat up one of the meals Paul sent home with you and then you’re going to sleep.”

Jack knew there was something he should have picked up on in Daniel’s last statement, but he was too tired to make much sense of it.

Jack ate without truly tasting his meal and was sleeping moments after he finished his last bite.

Daniel cleaned up and climbed into bed with Jack, taking him in his arms. He couldn’t believe how awful Jack looked. Thin, gaunt, drawn, drained and beaten. His skin was grayish, as though he hadn’t been outside in weeks, and his hair was dull and lank.

Jack had seemed confused or at least not as sharp as he normally was. Daniel felt incredibly guilty. He should have understood that Jack had always given him as much as he able to and that secrecy was necessary, not only for Jack’s career, but also for Daniel’s safety, not to mention the planet’s safety.

Sam had been right. He’d been selfish, thinking only of himself and what he wanted, without taking Jack or the larger picture into consideration. Daniel was determined to make up for all that. He intended on dragging him back to Colorado to sign all the paperwork and then concentrating on getting him healthy. He wanted Jack to know there was a future to look forward to.

Of course, that depended on Jack being willing to return to Colorado; there were no guarantees he would want Daniel anymore, just as there were no guarantees he would still want to build the house he had helped to design. It was possible Jack had come to the conclusion he was better off without Daniel.

Right before he fell asleep, Daniel thought he’d take Jack any way he could.

~*~

The sunlight streaming through the blinds woke Jack. His head was pillowed against a hard chest, and strong arms encircled him. He barely remembered the last time he’d awoken feeling so warm, safe and loved.

His memory was still fuzzy, but if Daniel had told him why he was here, in bed, Jack couldn’t remember.

Daniel had been up for some time, holding Jack and thinking; he’d known the moment his lover had surfaced from sleep. “Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure. Are you really here or am I under the influence of some alien mind whammy?”

“I’m really here.”

“Okay. But, why are you here?”

“’Cause I love you and I’ve been an idiot and I want you back. If you’ll take me, that is,” Daniel said.

“I’m planning on leaving for Minnesota the day before the program goes public, Daniel. My retirement papers are in. I know you’re not ready to retire yet. At least not with the new mandate,” Jack said, cursing both his and the President’s timing.

“Jack, if you really want to retire, I’ll be going with you, but your retirement papers aren’t in.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Um, aren’t.”

“Are.”

“Aren’t, Jack. And even they had crossed the President’s desk, he would have ignored them.”

“And you know this, how?” he asked.

“Because I spoke to the President two weeks ago and asked him to ignore them. Paul had a feeling that was your next move.”

“Daniel, I’ve been missing a bit of sleep recently, so I’m not really keeping up with you, here. What the hell does Davis have to do with any of this?” Jack demanded.

A sheepish smile crossed Daniel’s handsome face. “Uh, well … When it looked like I was gonna dig my heels in and stay stupid after your last visit to Colorado, our friends decided to play Cupid.”

“What friends are we talking about, Daniel?”

“Well, just our nearest and dearest. Sam, Teal’c, Janet, George, and Paul. And we had to bring in General Laundry and President Hayes.”

“What do you mean you had to bring in President Hayes?” Jack asked, suspicion in his voice and eyes.

“Maybe I better start at the beginning,” Daniel said.

“Maybe you’d better.”

“Sam, Teal’c, Janet, George, and Paul staged an intervention for yours truly. They gave me a few facts of life, along with some home truths, which opened my eyes as to how stupid and selfish my behavior has been.

“And for the last two weeks, I’ve been working on a surprise for you, which the President knows about, by the way, and here we are,” Daniel explained.

“Okay, so the President knows about your surprise. How exactly did he get involved?”

“Didn’t you think it was a little unusual that the President sent you an e-mail ordering you to go home and take a nap? Daniel grinned.

“He didn’t tell me to take a nap, Daniel,” Jack responded indignantly.

“Just as good as, Jack. And all the food is the President’s treat. When he found out about my surprise, he asked for a list of your favorite foods. It’s all been prepared by his personal chef.”

When he saw Jack still didn’t understand, he cupped his face gently and said, “President Hayes likes you, Jack. He’s been worried about you and he wants you healthy enough to take the Program public and then to run the SGC.”

“Daniel, if I take over the SGC, we’re back to square one. I’ll never be able to walk into the White House, or anywhere else for that matter, holding your hand,” Jack informed him.

“I don’t need that, Jack. I’m not sure I ever did. Our friends know and that’s all that matters to me,” he said.

“What are you saying to me, Daniel? I’ve got to be honest with you, I’m – I’m – not doing so well. If taking over the SGC means I don’t get to have you, I won’t do it. I won’t stay around and see you love someone else,” Jack admitted.

“The only person you’re ever going to see me love is you. I just want to be with you, Jack… for the rest of our lives,” he pledged.

“Even if I take over the SGC?” Jack asked.

“Even if you take over the country.”

“You sure, Danny? I can’t go through this again,” he whispered, his vulnerability clear in his eyes.

Daniel took him in his arms and kissed him. He rained kisses on his face, pushing Jack down on the bed and holding him tightly.

Jack kissed him back, reveling in the feel of the strong arms around him. He suddenly remembered something Daniel had mentioned but they hadn’t yet discussed.

“Hey, I thought I heard something about a surprise. Care to share?”

Laughing, Daniel said, “I was wondering when you were gonna remember. I’ll tell you all about it as soon as you call the President and tell him you’re taking the job.”

“Now, Daniel?” he said, frowning. “I want to hear about my surprise and then I want some make-up sex.”

“Now, Jack. He’s waiting to hear from you. And after that, you need to eat. I’ll tell you about my surprise while you’re eating.

“And then, we’ll see about the sex. And before you jump to any wrong conclusions, I’m horny as hell and I want you, but you pretty much passed out yesterday and you slept for almost fifteen hours. You don’t look quite as bad as you did yesterday, but you still don’t look great. I promised President Hayes I’d take care of you,” he admonished.

“Okay, okay. Get me a pair of sweats. I can’t talk to the President naked.”

Daniel gave him the sweats, laughing, “The president’s not going to know you’re naked.”

“I’ll know,” Jack told him.

Daniel decided to slip on a pair of sweats as well and brought Jack the phone. His conversation with the President was brief and to the point. Henry was thrilled to have Jack on board once again and told him so. He also let Jack know he expected him back at work when and only when he was feeling better and had had some time to enjoy his surprise.

Jack told the President he required Doctor Jackson’s presence in Washington for the duration. Henry laughingly agreed that Daniel’s presence was an absolute necessity.

Daniel had heated up a bowl of hearty beef stew while Jack was on the phone. He’d placed the bowl on a tray, along with a large slice of carrot cake, a few hunks of crusty French bread and a chilled beer.

Jack’s eyes lit up when he saw the tray, realizing he was starved. “I’ll eat, you talk,” he ordered, dipping his spoon into the rich gravy.

Daniel had planned well. He wanted this to be the best surprise Jack had ever received. He went to his overnight case and extracted an 8X10 photo album and opened it. “I’m just gonna tell you a story,” he began. “Once upon a time…” he teased.

The first page held a large, ornately decorated die cut, reading ‘Home, Sweet Home’.

Daniel turned the page and there were several photos of their friends, holding shovels or digging. Daniel continued to turn the pages and photos of Cindy, various lawyers, bankers and contractors were shown doing their jobs.

There were photos of everyone Daniel had dealt with in the last two weeks. Sam had cropped and mounted the photos, pasting them into the album and Daniel had journaled the process.

Jack stopped eating long enough to say, “I don’t understand.”

“Just wait.” The next pages had photos of the land, including the fishing pond, animals that were found in the area, and horses. Jack began to get some idea of what was going on, when he saw a photo of Gabe Cutler, working at a draft table and waving for the camera.

Daniel had also photographed the blueprints and Lou Ferretti had been able to find an old deed, which found its way into the album.

The last page Daniel had completed showed a photo of him and Jack, enclosed in a heart and read ‘Jack and Daniel 4 ever’. The rest of the album was blank.

“I bought both properties Jack. You just need to sign your name on a lot of papers and it’s ours. The contractor is ready to break ground the second the ink is dry,” Daniel said, hoping Jack wouldn’t be upset he’d done all of this on his own.

“Can you take the tray, Daniel?”

Daniel returned the tray to the kitchen afraid he’d made a huge mistake.

When he turned, he was startled to find himself in Jack’s arms.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“I was alone. I’m never going to bed alone again, Daniel.”

“You’re not angry then? That I did all this with talking to you?” Daniel asked.

“Hell, no! I can’t believe you did this for me, Daniel. No one’s ever done anything like this for me. Not even close,” he laughed.

“I’ve got a few more surprises for you.”

“Tell me in bed,” Jack requested, grabbing Daniel’s hand and encouraging him down the hall.

They stripped off their sweats and snuggled under the covers. The air conditioner had been set at seventy-two degrees to combat the sticky Washington heat and humidity and it was pleasantly chilly in Jack’s bedroom.

“I’m ready, hit me,” Jack coaxed.

“I’ve resigned from SG1.”

“Good. Makes it easier for you to stay in Washington until we go public, which, by the way, the President has already approved. ”

“We also had Gabe Cutler flown in and he made a few changes to the house,” Daniel said calmly, looking at Jack from under his lashes.

“What kind of changes,” Jack growled.

“He added an indoor pool and exercise room for one thing. He also separated the guest rooms, um – we’ve now got a guest wing. And, the house is a little bit bigger,” he smiled, stroking his hand up and down Jack’s chest.

“How much bigger?” Jack asked, arching into Daniel’s hand.

“About twice as big?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, Daniel?”

“Telling. Anyway, it was all Sam’s idea!”

“Maybe you’d better start with the modifications to the original plans, Daniel,” Jack chuckled.

Hearing the chuckle, Daniel relaxed. “Let’s see. He kept the _feel_ of your original design, it’s still a lot of open, flowing spaces,” he stared to describe the changes.

“The Master bedroom and bathroom were made larger, but the living room and kitchen were made smaller. We have what’s called a French kitchen where the original kitchen was. The living room is now right off the bedroom, sort of like a sitting room. And there’s two offices and a small media room,” Daniel said.

“And the rest of it?”

“Well, I already told you about the guest wing. Gabe also added a huge eat-in kitchen, dining room, a formal living room, media room, library, and two connecting offices with a shared secure computer room,” he rushed out in one breath.

“Daniel, why do we need so much room?”

“Well, Sam pointed out, and I agree, given what’s going to happen in the next few months, we’re both going to be pretty important people. There might be entertaining involved,” he shuddered.

“That’s probably true,” Jack agreed. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Um… Ferretti worked with Gabe and designed the back yard.”

“How the hell did Ferretti find out?”

“Two hours after I resigned from the team, he paid me a visit. He wanted to know if you were finally going to make me an honest man.”

At this, Jack laughed.

Ferretti had told Daniel a lot more than that, much to his surprise. Lou had seen the changes in Daniel over the last months and noticed he was no longer flying to Washington on a regular basis. He said he had come to reminisce, and he recalled his puzzlement when Jack had left him on Abydos, as well as his total shock that Jack had waited four years to make his move on Daniel.

As he told Daniel, Jack was not the most patient man in the world and those who knew Jack, knew it had to be true love.

“Oh, and Gabe designed a very cozy, very romantic cottage near the pond, so when you’re done fishing you don’t have to go far for fucking,” he snickered.

“I still can’t believe you did all this for me, Daniel. I’m not sure I’m worth it,” Jack belittled himself.

Guilty eyes raked his face. “Jack, I’m not so sure _I_ deserve _you_. I’m insecure and I had no right demanding what you couldn’t give me. I guess I thought things would change after DADT was repealed. I – I thought you might have been ashamed of me,” Daniel said.

“God, Daniel. How could you think that? Did I ever do or say _anything_ to make you think that?”

“I told you, I’m insecure. Nobody’s ever stuck around long enough to make me feel completely sure,” he explained.

“Daniel, I’ve stuck around! We’ve been together for six years!”

I’m sorry, Jack,” he whispered. “You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“I don’t think it’s fair you’re making me pay for everyone who’s ever let you down before,” Jack said. “I don’t think you understand just how much I love you, Daniel.”

“I do know, Jack. I can see what this has done to you. Please, let me make it up to you,” Daniel pleaded. “I love you, Jack. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

“It’s a good thing I feel the same way, then, isn’t it?” Jack growled, arms reaching for Daniel.

Daniel’s body covered Jack’s possessively, a leg and an arm draped over the lean body. His cock, half hard, pressed against his lover’s flesh and twitched with every movement.

Daniel’s mouth began to roam Jack’s body, sucking, licking, and biting.

Jack was helpless under the onslaught. He could only twist and squirm against Daniel’s strength. His poor eating and sleeping habits over the last several months worked against him. He couldn’t fight the strength of Daniel’s arms, holding him down, tormenting his body, as he stroked and caressed, and pleasured him.

Jack was hard, as hard as he’d been in some time, hard and leaking, unable to do anything but moan.

Daniel’s tongue licked sweet sin up and down his cock, tortured his balls, and fucked his ass. Jack was lost to sensation, lost to coherent thought, lost to love.

Daniel’s mouth was a sweet pleasure on Jack’s cock, hot and wet, the suction just right, his tongue the slightest bit abrasive. His mouth moved down to Jack’s balls and he begged, “Kiss my balls, Danny, kiss them, please,”

Daniel complied, and the feel of his pouty mouth, and his full lips on sensitive, thin flesh drove Jack crazy

Unable to reciprocate in any way, Jack was forced to lay back and take what Daniel was doing.

Daniel turned a compliant and moaning Jack on his side, raising his leg. “Let me, Jack, I need you,” he groaned.

Jack lifted his ass slightly and panted, “Go for it.”

Daniel nudged his penis into Jack, inch by inch until he was buried to the balls. “God, so tight, you’re so fucking tight, you feel so good,” he moaned, face twisted in passion.

“You’re so beautiful,” he kept talking as his hips circled and thrust, circled and thrust.

Jack was gone, his ass, sucking in the thick cock that filled him, thrusting back and dragging Daniels rough, callused hand to his throbbing hard flesh.

Begging, panting, pleading, “Fuck me harder, Danny.”

His breathe sobbing, sweat pouring; he thrust into Daniel’s hand.

Jack was soaring; he was fucking flying, totally out of control. Then, trembling, muscles jumping, he came explosively, shattered and shaking, groaning out, “Danny, yes, my god, Danny, yes.”

Daniel pushed and thrust, feeling muscles squeezing and fluttering around him, his pleasure peaking. He thrust brutally, needing to possess, to own, until he stilled, pouring out his pleasure and his love.

He collapsed to the bed, his arms holding Jack tightly to his body. Nuzzling his face into the broad back of his lover, he whispered, “I love you.”

Jack turned in his arms and bit gently at Daniel’s jaw before reaching his mouth. Parting his lips, Jack softly kissed his lover, saying nothing and everything.

They fell asleep, sated and still clinging to each other.

## August

Jack and Daniel took a day off to fly to Colorado to sign the paperwork that would make the twenty-five acres theirs as well as the loan to start building their home.

Teal’c, Ferretti, and Siler were asked to oversee the construction until they had more time for themselves.

Daniel was able to make sure Jack ate nutritious meals, a somewhat ironic position for him to be in as it was usually Jack reminding Daniel to eat.

Jack discovered the benefits of power napping and he indulged in a twenty-minute nap daily.

Jack, Daniel, Paul and several others worked feverishly over the next weeks. They tried to account for every glitch and contingency they could foresee. The thing they were all most worried about was the collapse of the world’s stock markets.

If the disclosure of the Stargate caused even a minor dip in the markets, all the relevant people felt riots would ensue and Martial Law would become necessary.

The President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were prepared for this eventuality. As the time for disclosure neared, Henry sent Kinsey on a series of diplomatic trips to the far reaches of the world. As such trips were part of the duties for the Vice Presidency, he could hardly complain. He was scheduled to be in New Guinea on August 28th, the date selected by Jack and Henry for disclosure.

Jack and Daniel worked closely throughout each day and each night they went home together, falling into bed to make love.

Neither of them slept particularly well as August 28th drew near, so they spent long hours worrying and playfully bickering about paint colors, dogs, and anything they could think of to take their minds off the upcoming press conference.

On August 26th, the President hosted a small, informal dinner for Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal’c Paul, and Generals Hammond and Laundry, the key people who would be involved with the press conference to be held in two days.

It was a chance to go over last minute details and to let their hair down for a short time.

The President planned to go before a closed joint session of Congress to privately disclose the Stargate Program, after which he’d be spending long hours on the phone, bringing some of the more important world leaders up to date.

All the people involved knew their lives would not be their own for some time to come. The reeducation of the planet was a necessary priority.

The President would be involved in long discussions and negotiations with other countries. He’d already started working on his address to the United Nations.

Daniel knew he’d be in demand with the world’s historians, archeologists, anthropologists, linguists, and a whole host of others.

Sam knew she’d have to make herself available to talk to physicists and scientists of many different disciplines.

Jack and the other members of the military knew their knowledge of fighting a technologically advanced enemy would have to be shared.

Jack fully intended on taking ruthless advantage of Paul in this area. He was already assigning both scientists and military personnel to aid Sam and Daniel.

He also planned on having Daniel present the brief historical data that would be offered to the media during the press conference. It had always been a thorn in his side that Daniel’s reputation could have been restored, but wasn’t due to National Security concerns. This would be a way for Daniel to show his offbeat theories had been right all along. That it would be in front of a world audience made it all the sweeter.

On August 27th, Jack and Daniel left the Pentagon at 2:00 PM. Paul assured them he’d handle any last minute crisis if needed.

They arrived at the townhouse and ordered enough Chinese food to take care of a late lunch and dinner.

Daniel showered first and while Jack showered, he piled all the pillows against the bed’s headboard, and set the table.

Their food arrived, two bags worth and they ate, taking the time for once, to savor their meal.

Jack had wanted to come home early to go to bed. His need for Daniel, born out of love and nerves had been rising all day. Now that he was home, he took the time to enjoy the slowly spiraling sexual tension.

He watched his lover intently, his mouth as he tasted and ate his food and his hands, as the manipulated the chopsticks with ease.

After they washed their few dishes and set the food on the counter, Jack led Daniel to the bedroom, his hand, warm and insistent on the small of his back.

Once there, Jack stripped himself and then Daniel. Gathering his lover to him, he kissed him deeply, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

He lay on the bed, Daniel on top of him, loving the feel of his strong, solid body pressing him down into the mattress.

His hands swept up and down the strong back, coming to rest on the globes of Daniel’s ass, squeezing and kneading.

Daniel moaned into Jack’s mouth and he loved that he could make him do that. It was intoxicating, a turn on so complete, it never failed to get Jack hard and wanting.

Daniel lifted his mouth and told his lover, “I want to be fucked.”

“Eventually,” Jack said, flipping Daniel onto his back. “First, I want to suck you. I want you to come in my mouth.”

Daniel’s penis jerked at that. “Go for it, babe.”

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Daniel. Hard and deep,” Jack whispered. “Do you mind?”

“Where would that be easiest for you?” Daniel asked, shaking. This would not be the first time Jack had needed this, and Daniel was completely unable to say no; it would be easier to will himself to stop breathing.

Watching his cock disappear into Jack’s mouth and coming down his throat produced an orgasm so exquisitely pleasurable, Daniel felt the aftershocks for so long, it often seemed like hours.

“Against the wall,” Jack answered.

He lowered himself to his knees, Daniel’s hard cock bobbing in front of his mouth. He gripped it and lowered his mouth, slowly engulfing it. He opened his throat to accommodate his lover.

He slowly slid his mouth off and then took Daniel all the way back in. Daniel struggled not to thrust, waiting for Jack’s signal. He threaded his hands through Jack’s hair, cupping the back of his lover’s head.

The perception of being forced was deeply satisfying to Jack. His trust in Daniel ran so deep he was able to indulge his occasional need to be dominated.

Daniel enjoyed the perception of forcing his lover to swallow his cock. It had always been a very private fantasy, one he never thought to make happen with any other lover.

Jack’s fingers lightly caressed Daniel’s ass in three long strokes, his signal that it was okay to thrust. He started slow and shallow, loving the feel of Jack’s hot mouth and his throat muscles working the head of his cock.

He pressed Jack’s head to his groin, his hips giving short, sharp jerks. Looking down at his lover in total submission to him sent a rush of lust screaming through his body.

Needing to see himself taking Jack’s mouth, he began to withdraw nearly all the way out and then slam himself back into the waiting mouth. Holding Jack’s head tightly, his thrusts became faster and harder.

Grateful to the wall holding him up, Daniel fucked Jack’s mouth, feeling his balls drawing up tightly to his body.

Once again pressing Jack’s head to his groin, Daniel slammed his cock into his lover’s hot mouth and came, emptying his balls down Jack’s throat.

Daniel sank to his knees, holding on to Jack and kissing his face softly. “God, Jack. That blows me away every time you do it.”

Laughing, Jack said, “That’s kinda the idea. Let’s get back to bed, got a little something here that needs some attention.”

“Is that a hint for me to tell you how I much I love your huge cock?”

“Maybe,” he teased. “I noticed how you arranged the pillows. Did you have something in mind?”

“I want you sitting up, with me on top of you.”

“Feeling romantic?” Jack asked, his eyes soft.

“I suppose. I just want to be able to kiss,” Daniel explained.

“I’d like that too, Danny.”

Jack sat up against the headboard and waited for Daniel, his body throbbing in anticipation.

Daniel retrieved the lube from under the pillow and straddled Jack, laughing when his ass brushed Jack’s cock and he hissed.

He handed Jack the lube, while he bent his head to lick at his lover’s sensitive nipples.

Jack prepared him as Daniel’s mouth continued its assault. He slicked himself and with his hands on his lover’s waist, lifted him so he could sink down on Jack’s hard length.

Daniel leaned in for one breathless kiss after another and soon began to move. He loved riding Jack this way, his hands splayed against his lover’s hard chest, or kissing as Jack held him tight, or leaning against bent knees, his body arched, head thrown back as he strived against the invading hardness.

Jack exulted over the tight, slick, satiny heat surrounding his hardness. Pleasure shocked through his body in pulse after pulse and sweat began to bead his skin.

His hands roamed his lover’s body as Daniel moaned and rode him hard, meeting his every thrust.

Jack fisted Daniel’s cock, long strokes quickly heating his blood, till he came, spilling hotly over Jack’s hand.

Jack gathered his shaking lover, holding him tight, stroking into his ass, muscles quivering.

He came hard, sobbing, ‘Danny, Danny,’ over and over.

They rested for a time, not talking, just touching and occasionally kissing. They enjoyed being close, being private and loving in the cool sanctuary of Jack’s bedroom.

They ate, slept for a time and made love once more. They slept again, but not well, both of them restless in the long, dark hours, anxious about the morning.

They rose with the sun and showered, still not saying much. Their lives over the last ten years, lives that were lived in secret, were about to come under the glaring light of the American media machine.

They had no choice but to ride out whatever was to come.

## 10:00 AM, August 28th

As President Hayes walked to the podium, flashbulbs flashed in a continuous strobe.

He stood behind the podium, checked to make sure he had a clear view of the teleprompter and with his voice ringing out clear and strong, he began, looking directly into the cameras trained on him.

“Good morning. I’m here today to share something this government has kept secret for more than ten years. This secret was not kept to gain any advantage over any other nation, nor was it used to line individual pockets. The disclosure of this secret will undoubtedly alter everything you thought you knew about the universe.

“A number of years ago, a device, called a Stargate was found. The Stargate, through some extraordinarily advanced technology, allows for travel to other worlds. In getting this device to operate, a part of our history was found and a great threat was discovered.

“When that threat was discovered, Stargate Command, or the SGC, housed in a secure military facility was established. The SGC is run by the Air Force and employs a number of civilian scientists. The premier team was called SG1 and it is due largely to them that we are even standing here today.

“Recently, that threat was eliminated and I decided to share this secret with the world. Over the last ten years, our way of life, our planet and our very existence has been in danger. This was an old danger, lost to time, but very real once again.

“When I took office and was told about this threat, I knew the men and women keeping us safe would one day be acknowledged by the people of this world. It is my great pleasure to introduce the former leader of SG1, General Jonathon ‘Jack’ O’Neill.” The President lifted one arm and beckoned Jack over to him.

Jack shook Henry’s hand and then took his place behind the podium. Standing straight and proud, his silver hair gleaming, he wore a jaunty grin on his face. In his class A’s, he looked every inch the hero. “Thank you, President Hayes,” he said into the mic, flash bulbs popping madly.

“Let me introduce you all to the original SG1 team. Doctor Daniel Jackson, the man responsible for opening the Stargate,” he started, beaming proudly as his lover blushed and stepped forward.

“Next, Colonel Samantha Carter, this country’s foremost theoretical astrophysicist,’” he grinned at Sam, who looked beautiful in her class A’s.

“And, Teal’c, who comes to us from the planet Chulak,” Jack smirked, hearing the gasps of surprise from the press corps.

“Daniel, here, is going to give you all a brief history lesson. I’d let Colonel Carter talk, but if you’re like me, you won’t understand most of what she says,” Jack said, playing to his audience. He got a big laugh from the men and women seated before him.

Those watching the live broadcast on their televisions and computers were taken with his sense of humor and good looks.

Jack was a natural.

Someone called out, “What about Teal’c?”

“Oh, well, Teal’c’s a pretty quiet guy. Doesn’t talk much, but you’d be smart to pay attention when he does,” Jack said, as Teal’c nodded his head in agreement.

Daniel switched places with Jack at the podium, looking handsome and urbane in a Navy suit, his white shirt, sparkling. He pushed his glasses up, the only sign of his nerves.

“Approximately five thousand years ago, the people of Egypt buried the Stargate in Giza, where it remained under the sands until 1928, when Doctor Langford excavated it,” he began, easily falling into lecture mode.

“The Stargate was buried when the people of ancient Egypt rebelled against an alien, posing as the god Ra. These aliens, who refer to themselves as Goa’uld, enslaved the ancient peoples of Earth, kidnapping them in order to seed other planets. The Goa’uld, as it turns out, had been posing as the gods of ancient Egypt, Phoenicia, Greece, and Rome, to name but a few.”

His pleasant voice and good looks guaranteed people were hanging on to his every word.

“In 1945, experiments were conducted on the Stargate and a scientist named Ernest Littlefield went through the ‘gate and was believed lost. The Stargate was opened again nearly twelve years ago and Colonel O’Neill led a team through,” he continued, pausing to allow people to take in his words.

“The gate was shut down when it was thought it only went to Abydos, the planet Colonel O’Neill led his team to. As it turned out, that was a dangerous assumption to make.

“The aliens came back through the ‘gate, kidnapping and killing several people. Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter along with another team went back to Abydos where I had been living. During the time I spent there, I discovered a room that held dozens of ‘gate addresses.

“We came home and the SGC and SG1 were established to fight any further incursions on our planet and its people,” he finished. Daniel had kept his remarks simple, leaving out a lot of information. That information would be controlled by the White House and would be released in small increments. People were going to have enough difficulties accepting what little they’d already heard.

When it became clear Daniel was finished, the room exploded. Questions were screamed out and it was impossible to hear any one individual.

Jack took control, pointing to one reporter after the other. The first questions dealt with aliens, the planets SG1 had visited and inquiries as to when John Q Public would be allowed through the ‘gate.

Jack answered each question with the explanation that the information would be forthcoming in the days to come.

When the reporters understood there would be no further information about the Stargate or the Program at this time, their questions turned to the four members of the original team.

They wanted to know each person’s qualifications, what degrees they held, their marital status, what they did during their time off, and a dozen other inconsequential details.

They answered questions for the next two hours before President Hayes thanked the viewing public and the members of the press.

Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal’c were exhausted and exhilarated when it was all over. They went back to Jack’s townhouse only to find the press already camped out in front of his home.

## November

Over the last months, Jack had Paul with him for every press conference he gave and every meeting he attended. Gradually, Paul’s face became familiar to the public.

Jack was viewed with some awe even by the cynical press corps and they allowed him some measure of privacy.

His relationship with Daniel was suspected early on and ignored. It was a small matter and didn’t negate his past exploits one bit.

Daniel received a hero’s welcome from the peers who’d once rejected his theories. He found he was uninterested in renewing old ties and he was somewhat amused by his newfound respect.

He was too busy teaching the leaders in various fields the true facts about Earth’s history to give any of his former colleagues much thought. Georgetown University gave him a lecture room in which to teach, at the request of President Hayes.

Sam hosted scientists at the SGC, teaching them all she’d discovered in ten years of ‘gating.

Teal’c accompanied Daniel and contributed to his lectures. He was staying at the Hilton Garden Inn and to his delight, was assigned a driver. When not helping Daniel, he spent his time as a tourist, soaking in American history.

The President made good on his word and Jack was given command of the SGC, effective January 1st. Paul was made his second in command and he accepted, glad he’d still be working with Jack.

Sam accepted the technology department, excited she’d be able to concentrate on whatever she found interesting. One of the scientists, Adam Stone, whose specialty was nano technology was asked to stay on. Adam had practically fallen in love with Sam at first sight and she let him know she was open to dating.

Daniel was looking forward to studying new cultures and was allowed to hire ten people of his choosing to continue teaching in his place. He was finally able to publish many of the articles he had written throughout the years.

He was also writing the definitive book on the history of civilization and the meddling of various aliens on that history.

Teal’c opted to stay on SG1. Now that the secret of the Stargate was out, he was allowed to live off base. Jack and Daniel offered him an acre on the furthest part of their property in which to build a house. He gratefully accepted their offer.

Jack and Daniel’s house would be finished by March. They would stay at Daniel’s house for a few months once they both were back in the Springs. They were planning a huge housewarming party and enlisted Sam, Janet, and Cassie to help plan it.

Generals Laundry and Hammond were asked to teach at the Academy. They both accepted.

## February

A large storeroom had been converted to a ballroom, complete with a dais, tables with cloth covers, candles, fresh flowers, good china, silverware and crystal and a bar fully stocked with top-shelf liquor.

A platform stood ready to receive the band and a raised dance floor had been set in place. The band, chosen by Paul and Walter from among a half dozen choices, specialized in old classics and standards. The male singer, backed up by drums, piano, and several types of horns, sounded like a cross between Michael Bublé and Harry Connick Jr.

Siler had taken care of the lighting and a soft glow permeated the room. The conversion was so convincing, the only thing that made this ballroom different from that of the finest hotel, was the lack of windows.

Beginning at 20:00 hours, the room would be witness to a celebration. The guests would include the leaders of many nations and their wives, the President of the United States, the Joint Chiefs and other influential members of the government and the whole of the SGC, both former and current employees.

The party was being held under Cheyenne Mountain both for security purposes and to allow the men and women who worked there the opportunity to bask in their accomplishments.

The purpose of the party was two fold; it was primarily a celebration of the successful disclosure of the Stargate Program and secondly, a welcome home for the SGC’s favorite son, General O’Neill.

The public disclosure of the Program had gone more smoothly than anyone could or did anticipate. If it didn’t bring about world peace, it also didn’t throw the world into even the short-term chaos that had been predicted.

And the deal Jack had cut with the President had worked out. Daniel was back where he belonged, namely in Jack’s bed and in his life. If Jack refused to flaunt their relationship, neither did he hide it.

Daniel was happy with the compromise. Perversely, Jack wasn’t. He knew Daniel had been right when he’d walked away from the relationship. Daniel deserved more, much more than Jack had been able to give him during the years they had been together. The months apart had proved to Jack that nothing would come before Daniel anymore and he intended on proving that tonight.

Jack, seated on the dais with the other dignitaries sat through the endless speeches, the politicians self congratulations, and the praise raining down on his head. He ate his surf and turf, asking for and receiving another small piece of turf and washing it down with excellent champagne. He couldn’t keep his eyes from Daniel though.

Daniel had worn a charcoal gray Armani suit, with a red tie and looked so stunning it took Jack’s breath away. Jack flashed back to the enthusiastic, skinny kid with long hair and felt a small pang of regret for all that Daniel had lost.

He hadn’t lost any of his enthusiasm though, even if he was no longer that skinny kid. Far from it. He was now built and buff and so gorgeous, he drew admirers to him with no effort at all. Jack swelled with pride knowing Daniel was his.

Daniel was seated at a front table with Sam, Teal’c, Janet, Paul, Hank, George and a few other key members of the SGC. The conversation looked lively, and the table erupted in laughter every few minutes.

The band began their tune-up and Jack, knowing to the minute how long it would take, began to make his way to Daniel’s table. He was stopped several times as every person he passed wanted to shake hands with the man of the hour.

He stood at Daniel’s side and put his hand out. “Dance with me?”

“Jack, do you really think that’s such a good idea?” Daniel asked, blushing. Jack was in his Mess Dress and looked unbearably good in Daniel’s eyes.

“It’s probably the best idea I’ve had in years, Daniel. No one will be out on the dance floor until they’ve had a bit more to drink,” he answered smoothly. “Besides, the band is starting with my request.”

The sweet strains of an old, classic love song began just as Jack took Daniel in his arms in the middle of the empty dance floor and started to dance with him.

They drew every eye in the room and it was clear they saw no one but each other. Those who knew about their relationship, or suspected, smiled at how good they looked together and how in love they seemed.

Others, who’d never suspected that Jack and Daniel were lovers, shook their heads, and wondered how they had missed it when the signs had been there for years.

And those who knew neither Jack nor Daniel personally, marveled at what a handsome couple they made.

A brief look of pain crossed Sam’s face, even as she admitted how perfect they were for each other. She’d gone for her dream only to have it crumble apart, but she was glad she knew. She’d put it behind her the night she’d overheard Jack’s conversation with Daniel.

She wished Daniel had been able to confide in her, feeling she hadn’t been as good a friend to him as she should have. She wondered how difficult it must have been, to keep the kind of love she was seeing, from both men, under wraps for so many years.

Listening now to ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ she recognized it as an emphatic public statement on Jack’s part. Jack was declaring his love for Daniel for all to see. She couldn’t tear her eyes away and seeing how Jack and Daniel looked at each other left her near tears. She was truly happy for both her friends.

All eyes stayed on them and it was clear the moment Daniel recognized the song; he buried his face in Jack’s neck.

Jack and Daniel swept across the dance floor, graceful and smooth, moving easily to the music.

When the singer joyfully sang ‘There is nothing for me but to love you’, Daniel raised his suspiciously bright eyes to Jack’s.

“I’ve always wanted to acknowledge you, Daniel,” Jack’s husky voice whispered into his lover’s ear.

“Well, you’ve outed us for sure, now,” Daniel laughed.

“Do you mind?”

“The grand gesture or the public outing?”

“Either. Both.”

“No, Jack. I don’t mind.”

“I love you, Danny,” Jack said, brushing soft kisses against his mouth.

“I love you too, Jack. I always have.”

~~~~~

_The Way You Look Tonight  
by Dorothy Fields and Jerome Kern_

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

 _With each word your tenderness grows,_  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose, it  
Touches my foolish heart.

 _Lovely, never, ever change_  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

_And that laugh wrinkles your nose, it  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely, never, ever change_  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

_Mmm mmm, mmm mmm  
Just the way you look tonight._

As performed by Maroon 5  
http://www.youtube.com/watch#!v=K7DX-bzbK38&playnext_from=TL&videos=H_5iDGw83oo


End file.
